Untuk Apa
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Apa arti cinta? Apa arti mencintai? Bila dia dengan mudah mengatakannya, tanpa adanya sebuah bukti? Apa arti hubungan kita, bila dia hanya menyukaiku sesaat? Dan, untuk apa mempertahankannya, bila tak berarti apapun? Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun? / SongFic, one-shoot


Nami come back, ulululu...*o*)/ # plak  
Author : Minna, ad yg baru nih *senyum pepsodent*  
Minna : apa? *flat face*  
Author : Nami, bawa yg beda, kali ini Nami nyewa pair SasuSaku, siapa yg nge-fans SasuSaku cung. Yosh langsung aja, happy reading.

* * *

 **Untuk Apa**  
 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Rate :** T  
 **Pair :** SasuSaku  
 **Genre :** Romance  & Drama  
 **Warning :** SongFic, AU, Typo, etc

 **Song By Maudy Ayunda**

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **.**

 **.**

Rinai hujan masih bersenandung di luar sana, menumpahkan segala kesedihan, mencurahkan segala perasaan, yang entah sampai kapan derai kesedihan ini akan berhenti.

Duduk meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur, dengan erat memeluk lutut, membenamkan wajah dibalik bantal. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Alunan kisah itu masih memutar, memenuhi langit-langit kamar dengan kerapuhan hati. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini, yang pasti, aku masih merasakan sesak di ulu hati hingga detik ini.

Alunan ini memutar mengisahkan segalanya...

 **~Kini kutahu bila cinta** **  
** **tak bertumpu pada status** **  
** **Semua orang tahu bila** **  
** **kita sepasang kekasih** **  
** **Namun status tak menjamin cinta~**

Aku berlari, bersembunyi dari kejaran gerombolan perempuan, yang entah, apa kini mereka telah kehilangan 'kewarasannya'. Yang jelas, aku tengah diteror oleh mereka. Gerombolan fansgirl yang astaga, ingin membunuhku saat itu juga.

Di balik tembok, dengan deru nafas naik turun tak teratur, aku berusaha bernafas senormal mungkin. Jantungku hampir saja mencelos keluar dari balik rusuk, tatkala gerombolan itu mendekat tentu dengan sumpah serapah yang mereka lontarkan untukku. Bahkan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar mereka akan membunuhku saat itu juga, jika mereka melihat sosokku dihadapan mereka. Itu sungguh gila, bukan? Apa mereka tak takut hukum? Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah benar-benar buta.

Aku tak tahu letak kesalahanku dimana? Yang jelas sejak kabar itu menyebar, aku mulai diburu, diteror, bahkan dicela. Mereka meradang. Apa itu tidak gila?

"Sungguh? Sasuke-kun berpacaran dengan Sakura? Gadis monster itu?"

"Ini tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu hanya kabar miring, sensasi semata. Mana cocok seorang pangeran dengan gadis monster seperti dia? Kau jangan becanda!"

Lelah sudah aku mendengar tanggapan-tanggapan mereka, dari balik punggungku. Apa sebegitu mustahilnya seorang Uchiha berpacaran denganku, gadis yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja? Yang membuatku tak habis pikir,

"Kyaa... itu impossible, mana mungkin my husbando memacari siapa tadi Saku? Saku celana? Saku baju?"

"Sakura." dengan sukarela temannya merevisi gadis sok kecantikan itu.

"Iya itu, Sakura-kura! Itu tak mungkin percayalah! Cantikan juga aku kemana-mana. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Itu hanya hoax."

Namun, setelah mendapat bukti yang cukup konkret menurutku, luntur sudah segala bubuk di wajahnya, segala hitam-hitam di garis matanya, meleleh menjadi satu kesatuan dengan derai air bah yang menerjang wajah polesannya.

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, sarat akan kemenangan. Apa aku bilang? Salah siapa tak percaya.

Hanya kurun waktu sejam berita itu menyebar dan segala hujatan kudapat, pun hanya butuh waktu belum sampai 24 jam, mereka meraung-raung, gelindingan tak jelas, hanya demi mendengar sebuah status.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran.

Ya, ya, ya, baiklah, aku tahu 'pacarku' itu cukup terkenal. Bahkan fansgirlnya pun memiliki club resmi. Tapi, dimataku semua itu tak ada artinya. Yang jelas, aku menyukainya bukan dari popularitasnya, tapi, dari hati. Ayolah, kau tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, bukan?

Resmi sudah aku menjabat status 'kekasih' dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Demi menyenangkan hatinya, aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis sebaik dan semanis mungkin. Tentu supaya dia makin cinta. Eeaa... Sakura baper penonton.

Hari ini dengan istimewa, aku membawa sesuatu yang akan aku hadiahkan kepada dia, pacarku, Sasuke-kun. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti berada di atap, tempat rahasia yang telah menjadi markasnya. Bahkan hal ini sangat dirahasiakan, tak ada yang tahu kecuali aku. Setahuku seperti itu.

Aku menghampirinya, ia yang tengah duduk memandangi birunya langit, memunggungiku. Lekas aku mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Ha-hai Sasuke-kun," sapaku riang, ia menoleh, menatapku dengan datar. "Mau makan sesuatu? Aku membuatkanmu onigiri spesial dengan jus tomat segar yang aku petik langsung dari pohonnya. Mau makan sekarang?" Aku hendak membuka bungkus bekal makan siang istimewa itu. Namun, gerakanku terhenti.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Sakura!" nadanya datar, namun cukup membuat sekelumit perasaan sesak merasuk ulu hatiku.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kau bisa membawanya dan memakannya nanti setelah kau benar-benar merasa lapar." aku berusaha keras membuat suaraku sebiasa mungkin, walau jujur, kerongkonganku terasa tercekat.

"Hn, tidak usah. Kau bisa memakannya sendiri." ujarnya yang lantas beranjak, balik kanan. Dan meninggalkanku sendirian, dengan perasaan kecewa.

Tak bisakah kau menghargaiku, walau itu secuil, Sasuke-kun?

Hujan kian deras, membawa hawa dingin yang membekukan segala, termasuk hatiku dengan segala kerapuhannya.

 **~Kini ku tahu bila cinta** **  
** **tak bertumpu pada lidah** **  
** **lidah bisa berkata** **  
** **namun hati tak sejalan** **  
** **kata-kata tak menjamin cinta oh~**

Alunan itu kian memperjelas, melarutkanku dalam perasaan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kekesalanku. Aku masih ingat betul moment indah itu, bahkan detailnya pun masih terpatri jelas dalam benakku, saat itu...

Aku tengah sibuk berkutat di gedung favoritku di sekolahan ini, gedung perpustakaan. Menyelesaikan bacaan sebuah novel yang sudah mencapai maksimal tanggal pengembalian. Kebetulan saat itu, kelasku tengah dilanda surga pelajar yang bernama jam kosong, enggan bergosip ria di kelas, aku memilih menghabiskan waktuku disana, perpustakaan.

Sebelum bel tanda istirahat, aku telah menyelasaikannya. Lantas mengembalikannya kepada penjaga perpustakan. Setelah usai, balik kanan, hendak kembali ke kelas. Namun, aku urungkan. Setelah melihat beberapa tumpukan buku paket baru teronggok dengan seorang Penjaga Perpustakaan yang lain, tengah menstample satu persatu buku itu.

Kuputuskan untuk sedikit membantu, dua puluh lima menit berkutat dengan tumpukan buku itu. Menstempel tiga tempat yang berbeda dalam satu buku. Aku mendapatkan bagian itu, bagian lainnya telah di urus oleh Si Penjaga Perpustakaan itu.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, setelah usai, disusul bel tanda adanya sebuah pengumuman mengambil alih.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika, mengetahui namaku disebut dalam pengumuman untuk segera menuju koridor sekolah. Cepat-cepat aku berpamitan kepada Penjaga Perpustkaan. Melangkah dengan repetisi cepat, menyelam dengan segala pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi benak. Aku masih sibuk menerka-nerka.

Setibanya di koridor sekolah, tubuhku membatu, sepi tiada siapapun. Hingga tubuhku terasa tertarik, seseorang menarik tanganku, menggiringku menuju lapangan utama. Lantas melepaskannya, beralih mencengkram kedua lenganku. Mata kami saling bertemu, sesaat kami bergeming, bahkan aku sudah terlarut dengan kedua manik obsidian yang menatapku dengan tajam. Melupakan sekeliling kami, yang nyatanya ramai oleh siswa siswi yang masih menikmati jam istirahatnya.

Seketika kami menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih orang yang tengah menatapku intens itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Bibirnya mulai bergerak, aku kembali fokus menatap raut mempesonanya. "Aku mencintamu, Sakura."

DEG  
Tiga kata itu cukup membuatku serangan jantung seketika. Apa dia sedang becanda? Dan ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar jeritan histeris di sekelilingku.

"Jadilah pacarku!" aku berhasil tersadar, mendapati jeritan histeris yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"A-a-apa?" tanyaku tergagap. Aku benar-benar belum paham betul dengan keadaan saat itu.

"Jadilah pacarku, Sakura!" belum sempat aku menjawabnya, dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengamit tanganku, mengajakku pergi dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mulai pingsan, histeris, meraung-raung tak jelas.

Saat itu aku terlalu bodoh dan polos untuk menyadari permainan katamu, namun, setelah semua berlalu, aku kembali mengenang tatapan itu, pun tatapan serta tingkahmu usai kita resmi menjabat status baru kita.

Semua terlihat topeng. Ya, seperti topeng. Kau pemain yang pintar serta sutradara yang handal. Hingga aku berhasil kau jerat.

Aku semakin terisak, mendapati puncak dari alunan kisah itu, kisah yang teramat pedih kukecap, untuk gadis sepertiku yang belum pernah menyesap dunia asmara, aku terlampau lemah.

 **~untuk apa** **  
** **untuk apa cinta tanpa kejujuran** **  
** **untuk apa cinta tanpa perbuatan** **  
** **tak ada artinya~**

Tiga kata yang indah, pertama dan terakhir kau ucapkan padaku. Mendapatkan hatimu, belum pernah sekalipun bayangan itu muncul, apalagi menjadi kekasihmu, terpikir pun tidak.

Aku terlampau senang, aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia saat itu. Membutakan segala fakta yang terbungkus rapi dalam sandiwara yang kau lakoni.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu perlahan mulai luntur. Beriringan dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang kudapat, bahwa kau mendusta.

Kelam telah menghiasi cakrawala, tumpukan jelaga bermassa, menunggu untuk segera ditumpahkan.

Aku tengah menunggu saat itu, di depan air mancur, berharap kau segera datang. Detik demi detik berlalu, aku meyakinkan diri bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan tiba. Namun, itu hanya manipulasi untuk diriku sendiri, agar aku masih punya kepercayaan terhadapmu.

Hingga rintik hujan mengukung tubuhku. Kau telah berjanji, namun mengapa kau malah mengingkari. Langkah kuyu membawa tubuh ini lari dalam kungkungan jarum-jarum liquid kekecewaan.

Kuputuskan berteduh di sebuah halte bus, mengaduk tas selempang mungilku mencari ponselku. Berniat menghubungi orang rumah bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat, berdalih hujan deras. Sebenarnya, bukan hujan yang kuhindari, namun mendung yang tak mungkin kubawa pulang. Itu akan jauh terlihat berbeda.

Pesan itu muncul di layar ponselku, dari dia, yang sejak tadi kunanti-nanti. Dalam pesan mengabarkan, ia tak bisa datang lantaran tak enak badan.

15 menit menunggu, terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Entah mengapa sesuatu di balik tulang rusuk ini berasa sakit.

Hujan juga enggan berhenti menumpahkan kesedihannya, dorongan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Aku melangkahkan kaki, siap ikut bergabung dan berkombinasi dengan suara riak yang anehnya menenangkan. Walau hatiku masih agak sakit, dan air mata sukses tak terbendung lagi. Bahkan aku berkhayal, sang hujan tengah memihakku, memahami isi hatiku.

Hingga cahaya itu datang mengoyak tirai air hujan. Seseorang memakirkan motor sportnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan?" seru seseorang tersirat nada kekhawatiran disana. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Kepingin saja!" jawabku enteng, walau sesuatu di kerongkongan ini tertahan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil! Kau bisa sakit, dasar bodoh!" erangnya frustasi.

PLETAK  
Tinjuanku sukses mendarat di kepalanya, "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Dasar payah!" alih-alih marah, ia malah nyengir lebar. Dasar aneh.

Jadilah aku pulang bersama Naruto, orang payah yang sering menjadi samsak perasaanku. Jahat ya diriku?

Keesokan harinya, liquid kental tak henti-hentinya keluar dari hidungku. Suhuku juga naik dari biasanya. Malamnya aku malah sempat menggigil dan meracau. Hampir lima menit sekali aku selalu menebar virus dengan suara bersinku.

Aku tak diizinkan masuk sekolah saat itu, siangnya aku merasa senang, pun kecewa. Sasuke mengirim pesan kepadaku, menanyakan kabarku. Tentu aku jawab jujur, yang membuatku kecewa ia hanya membalasnya dengan tiga kata, "Get Well Soon".

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menjengukku. Hal itu menjadi kian parah, setelah kedatangan sahabatku, Naruto. Dia menjenguk bahkan sempat-sempatnya merawatku. Disini aku mulai merasakan ambigusitas, seperti apa perhatian seorang pacar? Jika sahabat saja seperti itu? Namun, aku masih berpikir positif dan mencoba memakluminya.

Akan tetapi, aku kembali dilema akan kejujurannya. Usai mendengar cerita Naruto bahwa sebelum ia menjemputku, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan. Dan dia tengah semobil bersama gadis lain.

Aku masih berpikir positif bahwa itu saudara, kakak, atau keponakannya. Hingga fakta itu datang, jelang hubunganku bersamanya hampir berakhir.

 **~untuk apa  
untuk apa cinta tanpa pembuktian  
untuk apa status kita pertahankan  
bila sudah tak lagi cinta~**

Aku mengikuti saran Naruto, mencoba mendengar sendiri jawabannya tentang masalah itu.

Awalnya ia tak merespon, aku paham ia seorang laki-laki yang dingin. Setelah kudesak, ia akhirnya berucap bahwa ia memang pada malam itu tengah tak enak badan, sibuk meringkuk di balik selimut.

Bertolak belakang dari kesaksian Si Bibi, pembantunya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, aku bahkan mencari tahu identitas gadis yang pernah dilihat Naruto saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku, ketika tahu kalau gadis itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Jantungku merasa ditikam seketika.

Kini aku mencari kepastian, "Katakan kau mencintaiku sama seperti yang kau katakan sebulan yang lalu di lapangan itu. Di depan fansgirls-mu." sudah kuduga ia hanya bergeming. Pertahananku mulai dipertaruhkan.

"Jawab! Apa kau pernah mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?" teriakku parau. Lima detik terasa menikam bagiku, ketika aku tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali, itu berarti satu, "Tidak". Aku mulai memalingkan wajah, balik kanan hendak beranjak, namun...

"Iya, aku sempat memiliki perasaan itu. Sebelum dia datang kembali dalam hidupku. Tepat seminggu setelah kita menjalin hubungan." nadanya masih terdengar datar.

Satu tetes air mata mencelos keluar, berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku selama ini. Padahal aku telah berjanji, tak akan pernah menangis di depan orang lain, janji dengan sahabatku.

Kuyakinkan diri bahwa aku mampu menyelesaikan semua ini, balik badan, kembali menatap dirinya.

"Dengan kata lain, kau hanya mencintaiku dalam kurun waktu seminggu?" Aku mengutuk diriku, suaraku tak lebihnya teriakan parau yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak, tepatnya hanya tiga hari!"

DEG  
Jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika, kenyataan ini terlalu pahit.

"Alasanku menjalin kasih denganmu hanya satu, mengubur masa lalu."

Aku terisak pelan, menyimak pengakuannya.

"Empat hari aku masih ragu, bahkan ingin kusegera akhiri sandiwara ini. Namun, tiga hari selanjutnya. Aku mulai banting stir, hingga dia datang mengembalikan arahku."

Aku kian terisak, "Aku tahu, aku memang laki-laki brengsek, tapi... jangan akhiri hubungan ini."

DEG  
Ingin rasanya aku menghilang seketika dari pandangnya, namun, aku bukanlah seorang pengecut. Terlebih, apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Tidak, pokoknya semua ini sudah cukup, harus segera diakhiri.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun? Menyakitiku lebih parah lagi, iya?" aku menatap langsung manik legamnya, ia masih sama, tak berekspresi. Ia bergeming, menatapku tajam.

"Jawab! Kenapa kau malah diam?" aku tak tahan lagi menatap matanya, kuputuskan untuk menunduk, "Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir..." bisikku, kerongkonganku kembali tercekat.

"Maaf, Sakura! Aku tak bisa." mataku terbelalak seketika, kembali mendongak,menantang dua kelereng legam itu.

"Maaf, Sakura! Aku tak bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan... terima kasih untuk segalanya." ketiga jarinya menunjuk dahiku, aku merasakan jantungku berhenti seketika, tatkala sensasi sentakan kecil itu, berarti segalanya.

Masih berdiri membatu, hingga tak sadar Sasuke telah mengakhirinya. Menatap kedua emeraldku dengan tajam, beberapa detik aku mencoba untuk memahami semua ini, namun, aku tak mampu.

Di detik berikutnya, ia balik badan, lantas pergi meninggalkan yang masih membatu.

Hingga detik ini, aku masih belum bisa memahami isyarat matanya.

Air mataku mulai mengering, menyisakan jejak-jejak kerapuhan yang akan selalu membekas sampai kapanpun, alunan itu masih memutar.

 **kini ku tahu bila cinta tak bertumpu pada lidah  
lidah bisa berkata namun hati tak sejalan  
kata-kata tak menjamin cinta oh**

 **untuk apa**  
 **untuk apa cinta tanpa kejujuran**  
 **untuk apa cinta tanpa perbuatan, tak ada artinya**

 **untuk apa, untuk apa cinta tanpa pembuktian**  
 **untuk apa status kita pertahankan bila sudah tak lagi cinta**

 **untuk apa kita pertahankan**

 **untuk apa**  
 **untuk apa cinta tanpa pembuktian**  
 **untuk apa status kita pertahankan bila sudah tak lagi cinta)**

 **untuk apa**  
 **untuk apa cinta tanpa pembuktian**  
 **untuk apa status kita pertahankan bila sudah tak lagi cinta**  
 **untuk apa**

Jemariku menyudahi enigma ini, kini kamarku hening sudah. Hujan di luar sana juga lebih bersahabat. Aku bergeming, menatap kosong,

Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Apa alasanmu mempertahankanku? Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?

.

.

.

 **The End...**

Yeee, finish...*o*)9 gimna perasaan kalian? Biasa aja kan? Sudah kuduga, tak ada karin sih, berasa krng nano nano kan *siap2 ngacir* gk deh, just kidding, kpn2 aja klo ada ide, dan perkembangan, Nami bakal belajar dg konflik yg berat2 (ngangkat chouji aja Nam, kan berat tuh) huft -,- klo itu bkn berat lgi, ketindih gwnya... Yosh, review.. review, kripik pasta rasa sambalado jga blh kok #eh bahkan meng-krenyesh krenyesh-kan hatinya Nami boleh bgt #eeaa (laper say, laper say) *lempar kecebong* panggang tuh kecebong, haha...

 **Yosh, mind to review?**


End file.
